Rowdy Mafia
by IceQueenKoanita
Summary: ppgxrrb. The boys are vampires and the girls are wiccan no superpowers will they join forces before it's to late? or will they let them die....
1. Who are you?

**Koanita**: Okay so this is a very weird story in that its trying to mix two different ideas. PpgXRrb as normal.(also this is my 2nd fanfic, the first one is related m, and if you are old enough or mature plz read and review it as well, i need some thoughts on my writting!) Thankx****

Disclaimer

- I own nothing, not the show not the countries :), nothing...except my shirt.

_____________________________________________

****

Rowdy Maifia

The Girls

Blossom and Bunny where heading back toward the house, it had been the first time they had done a ritual together, but B.C. and Bubbles had gone off to a ball that night, and It was time that Bunny began to learn better how to use her abilities and follow instructions. They lived in a rather nice, gothic castle in Transelvania, along with the land around it. It was where her family had lived and died for the last five generations, and where her father Doctor Utonium had died as well, but perhaps that was for the better, no one could judge him anymore. It was in the early beging of the evening when they had left to go to the forest, and the only light now was provided by the slight light left in the sky and the moon that hung above them...

****

The Guys

Somewhere else in the forest four feet hit the ground in a careful and determinded walk through the trail, The two men had set out on the evening to find the people and talk buisness with them...they had a job to do, and yet...they couldn't help themselves when they felt the girls presence. Brick and Blaze, eventually moved in seperate directions each heading for the one who drew them...Why did they always end up doing the 'boring or serious' missions? Because Butch hated talking, and Boomer...well, he wasn't someone you took to these things.

****

With Brick and Blossom POV

The dark was where he was hidden, in the lush tree's. Up above the forest floor, waiting for the redhead he called for to come to him. Brick was wrong she was different from humans, she fought him. He'd been sent out to kill someone, and he was to weak to carry out so far. He needed substanince. _'Come to me.'_ the mental call to the ginger was soft and caressing at her mind. Pulling her toward his direction and away from her sister. He needed her to come, something drew him to her. But what? He didn't know. He was a vampire of old age, like his brothers...how did some human intise him so much? HE had no feelings, non of his race did when they hit 29 and had no lifemate.

Blossom continued forward in te dark, she felt as if something was telling her to move forard and to go toward the grave yard....her mind went back to her sister...and she realized she had lost her in the woods. But she would be fine. Slowly she entered the foggy grave yard and looked around. What was wrong with her? she should find her sister. Her pink eyes scanned the dark as she continued moving.

Red eyes watched her and he emerged, strong and silent from the tree's across from her, his eyes shone in the light as he began to walk toward her, his hand outward. He all well intended her to obey him. His prey normally did, so she would to, right? Curious was built up in him, when he stopped and blinked. He noticed she was a ginger, her eyes pink. Blinking a bit he watched her. "Just who are you?" he began to ask as emotions hit him hard. SHe was breath taking through the swirl of colors, her long red hair let down with bangs, a long single braid feel to one side of her face, she wore a short dark red dress a long black hooded cloak and silk glove on one hand, with black shoes, and a pink and black corset...but it wasn't her looks. She was stunning but, it was so much more. She was real. And she was human.

Blossom blinked looking at the red eyed and ginger haired man, his hand was reaching out as if telling her to take it, to submit. Who the hell was this guy, she didn't move but her head was pounding in time with her racing heart. "Blossom, and what are you doing in my grave yard.." she said her voice soft and shakky...something was not right, and the way he was looking at her. Who is this guy? He seemed so familiar like a forgotten memory, a dream, or a part of someones life.

The man chuckled, she was one to fight, "I, my dear, am Brick. My father _owns_ the surrounding land and I was simply taking a stroll. I came upon this land on accident?" he spoke. His accent was thick, italian, and he smirked, his white teeth showing a sinister smirk. "Would you like to come over here for me to...see you?" he asked, his voice a command. He didn't know why he felt so frantic but he held the emotion down. How was any of this possible?

Blossom made a rude noise. "Yeah, ooo i can just so believe that." Seeing, oh i don't know, that this land around my house INCLUDING this graveyard , is in my familys name, though then again...if he came upon the limits without knowing, who owned the land property next to them anyway? she though a bit annoyed. His voice was compeeling just like his eyes and her head was throbbing. She took a few steps more toward him but stopped, she had to force all her will to stop. That look was threatning but she felt pulled to him. "And why would i do that?" she asked her voice showing a bit of the strain.

It was if he read her mind, "I must of wandered here without knowing it, I knew my father had a cemetary but I don't reconize any of these names." he said moving past a tombstone and running his fingers across the short name. "Maybe I just want to take a look at your pretty face?" he asked softly his voice velvet.

Blossom sighed letting out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding as she moved toward him and surveyed the tomb stones. "Of course you wouldn't. Every person in my family for the last 10 decqades, have been buried here, well them and pets." she said with a smile as she reached the same tomb stone. "See that one was a turtle." She blushed a bit at his earlier comment, she wasn't much to look at, he was just a smoothie but still something was odd here, and she knew it. But she had no proof. Part of her said to run away...but most her was screaming to come closer and her head hurt less when she did.

****

With Bunny And Blaze POV

Large purple eyes danced around teh forest. It was dark, she hated the dark. Not the fact she couldn't really see, but the idea of what was _in it_. Glancing around the leafy abundance she moved behind a tree and slowed down resting where she was for the moment being. "Blossom?" she called out. The words entered the darkness with no affect. No one spoke back, and she had the strange feeling of traveling forward. Moving quietly forward her feet took to their own accord. Horror struck the back of her mind and she made sure she was concious. It felt as thou glass shards were pressing at her skull and she rubbed her head as she walked. Who wanted her?

Blaze stood in the woods moving in the shadows scanning for her, Bunny. She had captivated him sense he and his brother had been reassined here. he remembered clearly the way his world had been turned upside down, the rush of colors and noise...the sting of forgotten 'emotions'. He called to her to come to him. Her and her sister where strong and could easily resist if it was weak. But he had no idea how hard to push.

Bunny's eyes danced around, she felt controlled, as if she was doing someon's bidding. Staring up at the tree's her stomach twisted into knots, "Blossom?!" she called again. Soft, _scared_. Something in her, her heart, beat much faster then normal. Sending a nervous reaction when she stepped on a branch. Blinking a bit she sttempted to stop grabbing a tree and staring up at it, and for a moment she swore that someone's eyes flashed at her.

Blaze blinked looking at her his large purple eyes where red and glowing as the hunger in him built. Finally she was there. And as he looked at her, he understood. She was his....lifemate. A human, was his lifemate. He laughed at the ironic side as he jumped down invisible beside her and grabbed her wrist before becoming solid and visible. "Hey, Bunny..." He said sending the comand mentally for her to look into his eyes, not sure what to do then. Perhaps take her home, and keep her there with him. Humans could be treasurace after all. But something inside knewe she wasn't like that. "How?" is what he mummbled, was she human.

Bunny's mind was fighting his, and she moved her foot back and pulled, "Let me go, just who are you and how do you know my name?" her voice was accusing. She felt as if everyone of her memories was being envaded in seconds and she couldn;t _stand _it. Fear was running through her vein's supplied by the wealthy amount of adreneline. "Please!?"

Blaze smirked. "I'm Blaze, and I know everybody around here, after all my family practicall owns everything." He said with a drull tone in his voice. "Don't fight me Bunny, please...i mean you know harm." he said as his mind searched hers, if she tried to get away he would make sure she'd never escaped him. She was his lifemate...and she would learn in time, He thought though part of him protested, he wanted her to want him and to not fear him. So he tried soothing her mind. "I got lost, and i was hoping you could tell me where i am?" he said thinking quickly, maybe him being in her situation would calm her somehow. it was at least worth a try.

Quietly she moved her wrist from his hand and quietly bent it back in forth, popping it quietly before she glanced around, "In all truth I have no idea." the truth was in her voice and she looked afraid still. Why did she feel intimidated by him. His eyes reminded her of a hungry animal. "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

Blaze smiled at her " Yeah I'm fine, Bunny." he then sighed looking around too, glade that his idea had clearly worked. "I'm sad to hear that, but....maybe we can find a way out of here together, it's too dark and who knows what animals might be here." he said a bit anxious as he looked at her. She was beautiful with those purple/blue eyes so full of fear. The best inside of roared again his hunger growing as his gaze found her neck and the vain, he quickly looked around again.

**Meanwhile...At the Party**

The night for the two girls had gone slow and yet fast at first. They had mingled and enjoyed the spotlight of some of the other guest, until Bubbles had saw a younge man and desided to go talk to him. B.C. had just sighed and went to get something to eat and drink as well as mingle some more, but soon set down to rest and wonder why she felt like something was going to happen?

Boomer and Butch had left the job and the meeting to Brick and Blaze. Honstly they didn't see the point, either way they would be dead by the morning. They had been hired to take some people out, but so had Him, who was also a memeber of the Mafia, lower in the food chain but still, one of them, in a way. It wasn't long before they ended up going off by themselves once they arived.

**BC and Butch**

B.C. was sitting alone in the corner of the room, she didn't know how she got dragged to these kind of things...but it gave her time to try and have some fun, or at least...maybe find someone. It was a big house for just three people to live in, and she was tired of being lonely deep down. She was always the toughest but she was drained, and in honesty...in some ways she envied her sisters strengths, they didn't have to hide. But she'd never make the mistakes there mother had, the professor, or even the one she had as a child. The one that almost chost her, her sisters. She wore a longish, but shorter then most women of there time wore skirt, with a black and forest green corset, black silk gloves, all made expessially for her. It fit her, and hung to her curves just right, a choaker completed her outfit.

The Night had been rather dull as Bucth sighed and scanned the crowd. He didn't know why he had desided to come here, Boomer had wanted to come because of the human girl that was his lifemate, would be here, and that ment- he could try and act human...and then, well woe her...somehow he didn't think it'd work. Boomer had never been good at playing human. He was walking through the crowd to find a place to sit, thats when he saw her. And in that second, he was blinded in colors and those emotions that he hadn't been able to feel in more then 3,000 years and 52 days.

B.C. just set there, her eyes close, and her mind lost in thought...and suddenly she felt like someone was watching her, her skin crawled as she opened her eyes and scanned the crowd, until she saw a younge man around her age with black hair that was slicked back, though unruly enough that a few strands of bangs fell in front of his emerald eyes...he wore a black trench coat and a dark green and black ruffle shirt(i don't know what they where called) with black pants and he was looking straight at her. Danger hung to him like a second skin, he seemed out of place some how...but more then that...she felt like she had to talk to him.

Butch sent a command mentally to her, his heart racing as jade eyes met emerald. He couldn't get her to respond though, she stood up...she didn't some closer just looked at him, her mouth parted just a bit and her face in wonder, like she was trying to place him. He moved finally through the crowd and they parted for him with no recognition they had done so. He smiled at her trying to look charming. "Hello,..why is a gem like you sitting when you should be dancing with me?" He said. It'd been along time sense he tried to charm, and he couldn't mess up. She was his lifemate, there was no other way he could see or feel. His voice like his brothers sounded still very much Italian, but he had spent enought time around others in transelvania it blended more.

B.C. smilled up at him, though she felt she shouldn't...he had an aura to him, and yet...she was mezmerised. Who was this guy. "Who are you?" She said finally trying to be sweet, which was weird, normally she put up her walls and would be rude to avoid a mistake...but she couldn't bring herself to. She had felt his attempt earlier, which ment he was probuably wiccan like her, or not human. She laughed in her mind at that. Oh yeah. As if.

He smirked a bit at her. "Your future husband, but for now you can call me by my name Butch. And you are?" He said his mind trying again to tapp into hers to send a compulsion. He needed to get her out of there, he wasn't Boomer. There was no way he was going to woe a human and then try to have her accept him. No, he was going to show her who and what he was soon, right after this night. Right after he made her fall for him. She was human and he wasn't going to wait to mess up.

She scoffed at that, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't going to let her in her mind, and he was impertanint if he thought such a thing. Who was he to assume that? In all honesty. She was B.C. Utonium, the girl who was emotionless...the one who had let her gaurd down, and almost made Bubbles lose her arm, and Blossom her life. But she trusted him, and she didn't know how or why. Something was wrong here.."It's ButterCup, but everyone calls me B.C." She said finally.

He smiled and held out his hand. 'Come with me' he sent the command mind wise to her 'I won't hurt you, relax' he thought. "So, why don't we go out on the balcony and dance or maybe talk?" He said as he watched a man walk near and almost brush her as he went for his friends. He growled at the man, the beast inside of him wanting to stricke.

She nodded thinking about it when she heard the voice in her mind as if a caress, o great. She was losing her mind now. "Sure." She said taking his hand and allowing him to tkae her to the balcony, the full moon hung high in the sky, a few clouds moved, and a gently but cold breeze met them. She smiled. She had always loved the night just like her sisters. "It's so beautiful tonight." She said faintly not really to him but herself.

He smiled non-the-less and nodded. "Yeah it is..."He was in awwe, he hadn't seen the night in some many years in color, the dark color of grass and the sky, the shadows and the play on light, nor had he been able to appresiate the moons glow. He looked at her, how it cast its light on her and then took it away as a cloud moved. And then hunger hit him, and again the beast inside of him roared. But he ignored it fighting the earge, soon. But not yet.

**Bubbles and Boomer**

Bubbles smiled as she looked at the Blonde haired man infront of her. She had noticed him looking at her, and he had made his wasy toward her, but in the end she went to talk to him. He had theses sapfire blue eyes, that sparkled in the light and wore a black and dark blue suite, normal for men around the era and in good taste. His black pants however had blue fading out of the black and he wore a trench coat instead of the tux, but the shirt was still a suits shirt. "So you mean, your dad use to own the land next to us?"

He smiled at the blonde haired girl, she was breath taking in her long black and blue ball gown with the black spike earing and black corset. Her sky blue eyes where smiling at him. And more then that he realized right then again, he could see color. He wanted her to deside she wanted to be with him instead of forcing her, like most of his race did when they found there lifemates, not that he blammed them. He nodded, the moster inside him still growling at him earging him not to hesitate, to just take her then and there...to lock her away. But he refused. He wanted to win her, not just claime her.

She smiled wider, And she laughed. "That's weird. So i guess that means, i can see you again tomorrow?" She asked as she looked at him, she trusted him. He had a strange aura to him, and it made her uneasy from time to time, but she wasn't scared. She probuably should be, but something in her said he wouldn't hurt her. As if he couldn't ever harm her...She had accepted his offer of going walking that weekend, but she wanted to spend time with him tomorrow too. She knew her sisters would say she was a fool, that she was trusting and would fall too soon and hard.

Boomer nodded with a smirk as he rubbed his chin. "Yeaah, i can. But after dark. I have a sun allergy." He said again reminding her of that lie he'd come up with, and it felt as if a knife twisted in his gut the idea of lying to her hurt him so bad, but he had no choice. He was slow some times but he knew he couldn't just say 'I'm a vampire thats been part of the Italian Mafia for 8 years.' Nope, not happening.

She smiled and hugged him as he took her in his arms and they started dancing again to the music there bodies in perfect sink as if they where made to be together. She sighed mentally. He was perfect, and she was so tired of being alone. Even if things didn't work out what was the problem with being swept off her feet for a second, just once in her life. "I know. And that's fine. I never really liked the sun, it hurts my eyes." She said softly.

He nodded with a smile as he moved to kiss her lips. He expected her to pull away, but instead she didn't and that kiss had been a mistake, The monster in him roared and his heart went crazy he could feel the thud of her heart as if it was his own. He had to shut down his mind and repremend himself. He wouldn't hurt her, or do anything to scare her away. She was his lifemate and without her, he would die...or become his worst fear, a demon.

______________________________________________________________

kk, so thank you for reading and review. The next chapter will be up soon, if it goes as planned :)


	2. Surprises everyday

******Koanita**- Okay so i will add one more small chapter to this story and then we shall see what happens, i have completely lost what ever muse i had for it and i didn't get much feed back so i'm not sure to continue it or not...

**Note**- this is the other plot i have for it, please review or pm me and tell me which is the better chapter.....so i know if to try and think of a way to keep it where it was or to continue with the new idea- cuz the name is just so catchy lol...

**Disclaimer-**I own nothingexcept my strange and akward dreams xD

* * *

****

The RowdyMafia

'Ascending'

**Blossom's POV**

'Click, click, click' with ever single time I winced as I squirmed on my futon with the clover over my head....I should be used to this, but honestly I wasn't a 100% sure if it was because tomorrow I was leaving for Japan..or if it was because this mourning. I had to go to Luigi's funeral. Then I would be meeting aparently my new partner. I couldn't help but growling in annoyance at that thought...So much had changed sense the professor had died, and even worse when we had ended up where we never expected. I had found a home, and a place that I fit, a job and yet part of me hated....hated everything that I now was. A member of the Matsurati (no it not really anytype of gang .)

The Powerpuff girls was a dead band of heroine's who would never arise again. ButterCup had not changed, or at least appeared to be the least affected by all of it. She lived in Germany now, and was a world champion at all forms of fighting....she had ended up, however working along side the person she probuably never would of suspected- Aku. At some point, in a way as I think back...the death and then fall of the girl's had caused a lot of changes. Samiria Jack, was dead. He had died not very long after ButterCup had desided to go to Japan and help him.......and she had alright- right to his grave. Somehow the change to evil had not been much of a shock.

Bubbles, had probuably taken it the worst. When the house was lost and their father was dead...at first it was all of the girls fending for themselves and once you see the world throw new eyes- sometime's you lose all hope for it. When B.C. had left the two girls in a storm during one of there heated arguements it was the last they would be a family again.

Bubbles, sweet little Bubble's had seemed okay at first but once it was apparent to her B.C. was never coming back, the resentment began. And one day, after coming back to the broken down house they called 'home' she found that Bubble's had gone on a rampage and was then put in an orphanage....no one wanted her. Not after the 'incident'....last I had heard of her she was working along side of President or 'dictator' Mandy in Russia.

What of me? Blossom....well, I am working along side the Mafia, and have been doing so for years now. The thing was, that sense the two groups seemed so closely related and operated the same...once Giovani got into a place of power, he desided it was time the two quite the fighting and just became one.

It'd taken over 12 years and a lot of heavy nagotiating..but the idea became reality....but it wouldn't of been if it wasn't for all the resnt incidents, break outs, riots, and wars. Gang's where baning together, and now neighter of them could stop it alone. So much had happened in the system it's self. It was to risky to try and work alone now, so you had to have another with you- if 2 was enough.

I sighed as I tried to pull the pillow on top of my head but just as i closed my eyes and started to drift off the buzer went off. 6:45 and I hadn't gotten any sleep. So i got up, dressed and then headed out right after making a cup of instant coffee to go. I came to the conclusion I just didn't care anymore about the shit that I had to do, little less how my life had came to be as it was.

Deep down I hated it- all of it. Yet over the years I had found away to live and even kind of justify what I do to survive. And that would never change. I was still Blossom Utonium, the Powerpuff girl... the champion of evil- I just realise now, how wrong I was on what 'evil' ment...or so I have come to believe.

Sighing I got my shoes on and got the keys heading outside and slowly getting into my escalade shutting the door. I hesitated for a while before i put in the keys and started the car. I just couldn't help it though. I was heading out to help bury one of my closest friends, and it felt like a part of myself. Once i made it there, it was even worse. Through the entire thing. The 'highlight' was when i was told at the end of they funiral, i would be introduced to my 'partner', again- i was really against the idea of people having partners....but I could see where it was a fial safe just incase. To many rats and insidents lately.

Finally, it was over. I had made it with only crying in the bathroom that was inside the church near the grave yard- making sure of course, it was completely as if i had never cried at all before going back out. I couldn't always be in control or strong, so at the end of the day I just had to act it.

Thats when I was pulled off to the side. "This is your new partner." I blinked from Giovani to the man infront of me almost ready to faint. I knew those eyes, and that hair, and that look. Brick Jojo. He wasn't paying attention aparently he was to ingorged in complaining to his brother on his cell. "Hey, nice to meet you, i guess." He said as he hung up the phone and extended his hand until he saw that it was me. "Blossom??" He said his eyes a bit wide. Giovani smiled. "Good, so you two already know each other!! That's great, well I should get going. Oh, and Blossom...I'm sorry bout Luigi. But hey, you still got me." He said with a smile and took off leaving us alone, stairning at each other. "Soooo, yea. Guess you wheren't expecting me hunh?" I said not really sure what else to do.

* * *

Okay, so anyway please message me and tell me witch story you think is better, or you'd like me to do!

Thank you.

Just message or review- either is good. :)


End file.
